The Answer
by MizWrite
Summary: The war was over, and Gray was finally ready to give his answer. But the person who needed to hear it was no longer there. Gruvia/Gray x Juvia
_A/N: My contribution for the Gruvia Week prompt_ _ **Answer.**_

 **The Answer**

Gray couldn't stop reliving the moment over and over again in his head. He felt like madness might overcome his grief soon if he didn't stop thinking about it. But he just couldn't accept that Juvia was gone. Juvia, whom he had tried so hard for so long to protect. Juvia, whom he had thought would never leave him behind, did what so many others whom he had cared about, had done, and had sacrificed herself to keep him safe. And worst of all, he could do nothing to prevent it. He had failed yet again. He hated himself. He hated her. He hated his own weakness. He hated her self-sacrificial bullshit. This was not supposed to happen. Not with her. She was supposed to be different. Juvia was supposed to live. And he was supposed to give her an answer.

But Juvia had gone. She had disappeared right in front of his eyes. She had turned to him, her face glowing with tears. How dare she cry, he had thought at the time, as she prepared herself to take the blow. She wasn't allowed to shed tears, knowing what she would be doing to him by throwing her life away for his sake. She thought she was protecting him. But all she was doing was tearing him apart, and destroying him for good this time. He would not recover from this, he knew. And that's why he despised her, and he told her so. He told her he'd hate her and the memory of her forever if she did this. It wasn't an empty threat. He meant it in that moment.

But Juvia's only reply was a sad smile, and an assurance that it would be ok. Why she had said that, he still didn't understand. Nothing about what followed after was ok. He had abandoned his threats and had instead started begging her with tears in his eyes to stop but she merely turned away from him and braced herself for the collision. The moment of the impact felt like an eternity, but in reality it only lasted mere seconds. When the fire had encompassed her body, she seemed to be momentarily brimming with light, until she erupted like a fine mist into the atmosphere, and she was gone without a trace.

Gray was angrier than he had ever been. He understood why Juvia had made her decision to put herself at risk. He had something to do, and she was trying to give him time to do it. But that didn't make matters any better. Because not only had he lost his most important person, but it had been at the hands of his best friend. Natsu had targeted them. He was END. And he had wiped her out, leaving nothing behind, except devastation within Grays heart.

That was all over though. Natsu was safe. He was alive. Gray had brought him to his senses, and Natsu had saved them all in the end. But Natsu had no memory of what he had caused, because he had not been himself, and as Gray was the only one to witness Juvia's death, he couldn't bring himself to tell him - not when he could barely accept it himself. So, he sat now, alone with his anguish, in one of the tents that Lamia Scale had erected when planning their battle strategy. The Fairy Tail guild had again been destroyed when Fairy Heart had gone off, so many of the members from various guilds had congregated in this camp, while more than half of the other mages had clustered themselves in the Hargeon Hospital with the wounded.

The most torturous part of the ordeal so far, was when others began to ask Gray where Juvia was, and what had happened to her. As with Natsu, he didn't dare tell them exactly who and what caused her death. He merely said that she was gone, and would not be back. He was sure the look on his face is what caused them to not question him further, but it didn't stem the grief that had swept through camp when the news spread. Meredy was utterly heartbroken, although he saw her take comfort in a crying Lyon's arms later that day. But they all seemed to know better than to try and console Gray. Only Erza had dared come up to him, but he had brushed her off. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Well, that was not entirely true, the one person he had wanted to talk to was no longer there.

In many ways, Gray blamed himself. How could he not? She should never have felt sacrificing herself was necessary. If he had been more competent. If he had been stronger. If he hadn't hesitated…. But it seems he had learned nothing from the past after all. And as a result one more person had left the world, so that he might continue to live in it.

Gray's head and heart were heavy with guilt, resentment, and regret once more. He had come so close to being able to look towards the future, instead of living in that agonizing past. But this time, the one whom had always alleviated the pain in his heart, was the one whom had caused it. He was stuck. He was miserable. And he missed her. And it was on that thought that the tears came again as the realization of how much she hadn't known, and how much he hadn't told her, tore through him like an icy blade. He had asked her to wait, but he never considered the possibility that he wouldn't get that chance to tell her how he felt, because she wouldn't be there to hear it.

As he sat in the tent, which everyone in camp had been avoiding after catching sight of Gray entering, and realizing he was not in the mood for words or visitors, he couldn't help thinking back to his time living with Juvia. Specifically, he remembered a night where they had both had just a bit too much to drink. Alcohol always made Juvia sleepy. He had known that since her early days as a guild member. A few drinks would knock her out like a light.

Gray had been chatting with Juvia one minute, and then the next, her head was drooped over onto the arm of their couch, her eyes closed, and her chest moving with the rhythm of her breaths. He laughed to himself, thinking she looked cute with her mouth hanging slightly open in sleep. He momentarily considered leaving her there as punishment for falling asleep while he was talking, but he quickly decided against it. There was another kind of pleasure to be had from carrying her into bed while she was unawares. He carefully picked her up, and her head lulled against his bare chest, so that he could feel her hair tickle his skin. She was quite light in his arms, and he carried her effortlessly to her room. He gently placed her onto the mattress, blue tendrils fanning out onto the pillow. He smirked, giving one final, uninterrupted inspection of her, before turning to leave. But just as he was about to shut off the light and head for bed himself, he heard her call him.

"Gray-sama?" Here eyes were half-open, and she seemed like she was struggling to waken.

"Hmmm?" he replied, amused at her attempts to focus on him as she sat up in bed.

"Did you bring Juvia to her bed?" she asked looking around at her surroundings.

Gray could hear the excitement and simultaneous disappointment in her voice at having missed Gray doing something so tender.

"No, you came here on your own, don't you remember? Man, Juvia, you need to not drink so much," he teased with a grin.

"Juvia is not that drunk!," she insisted, sounding offended. "Gray-sama is lying!"

"Suit yourself," he said, casually brushing her off, though he couldn't help but maintain his grin, because her face had become quite pouty now.

"Gray-sama!" she said again, but he turned away from her. If he stayed there, she'd never go back to sleep.

Before Gray could shut the lights off, however, Juvia asked him another question.

"W-What are your feelings towards Juvia?" she sounded much more awake now as she said it, and he couldn't help turning back towards her. Juvia's eyes were fixed on him in a serious look of expectation.

What had brought this on? Gray paused slightly, considering whether to reply or not.

"Haven't I already answered this once before?"

He could see Juvia thinking, and he could tell she was recalling the same scene he was.

* * *

They were in a grand ballroom surrounded by other mages, friends and delicious food. People were celebrating the end of the dragon ordeal, and Fairy Tail's win at the Grand Magic Games.

Juvia, her face full of resolve, had approached Gray. "Gray-sama, I love you!" she had said as she launched herself at him for a hug.

But Gray had turned his back on her and had walked away. "I don't."

* * *

They seemed to arrive at his previous answer at the same time, for Gray saw Juvia's expression drop.

"Yes, that's… true. Juvia supposes if Gray-sama's answer hasn't changed, there's no reason for him to answer again. Sorry," she said wistfully, as she stared down at her covers, an embarrassed smile with a touch of melancholy mingled on her face.

Gray said nothing for a few seconds. He just stood in the doorway, considering the top of her bowed head.

Then, as if making some kind of mute decision he finally bid her, "goodnight," and closed the door behind him as he went.

He heard Juvia say sadly, "good night, Gray-sama," before the door shut.

But Gray didn't forget about her question. He had his own reasons for not making things clear on that night. Because if he had been honest with her at that point, things would have become complicated. He still had business to take care of. He had adopted his father's will along with his power. And he thought at the time that he needed to focus on that first, before pursuing anything with Juvia. He did not want to drag her along into unknown danger. Not if he could help it.

But after the guild was reestablished, and their battle with Alvarez drew near, Gray finally felt like he'd soon be able to be honest with her at last. That's why he had broached the subject again that night on the bridge before Zeref's army attacked. He wanted her to know that he hadn't forgotten what she had asked. And he had every intention of protecting that future he so desperately craved.

Yet here he was now, having accomplished what his father had requested of him. However, the cost of his success had been far too great. The battle was over, and he had his answer, but he had no one to give it to.

Gray felt a cold darkness creeping over him the longer he stewed over these events. It hurt terribly. But that hurt was giving way to sheer emotional exhaustion. He was so drained.

Gray was about to lay back on the camp bed he had been sitting on, wondering if sleeping would help, or if instead he'd be plagued by nightmares the way he usually was during his nights. Surely the ones this time would be immeasurably awful, and he was not looking forward to them. But a jumble of shocked voices, which were becoming louder by the second, foiled his plans of sleep. Gray didn't even have the energy to be irritated nor interested in the commotion, until he heard someone say the name "Juvia."

* * *

Juvia was panting hard by the ocean shore. She was on her hands and knees, and her fingers were digging into the sand as she fought the urge to vomit. Erza had called for Wendy. It took all of the strength Juvia had left to make it that far, and she felt as if any moment she was about to pass out entirely. Little lights were popping in front of her eyes. All around her people were making a fuss. She felt somebody lift her up, and could faintly here Gajeel's voice in her ear. It was his strong hands that were trying to hold her upright.

"Where the hell were you?! We thought you were dead!"

She could hear his gruff voice crack with relief, and she smiled weakly, but couldn't answer. She was trying to concentrate all of her remaining stamina into staying conscious until he came.

Juvia could hear more people rushing over now. A large crowd was around her. She heard Meredy call out to her. Her joy was palpable. It was clear Juvia had worried so many people, and she felt horribly about it. But where was he?

Her legs gave way again.

"Oi!" Gajeel shouted at her, trying to lift her up, but she could not stand.

Her head was swimming, and she just wanted to see Gray again. He needed her. She knew this because that spirit in the ocean had told her so as she had tried desperately to reform her body, which had been ripped apart Her memory was foggy with fatigue, but she recalled that much - those words, as she bobbed in the water, whispering in her subconscious. The spirit had thanked her for being patient with Gray, urging her that she must go back to him. Juvia told the voice that she loved him, and it had thanked her for that, too. The voice was a kindly one, and she could only guess what or who it might be. But if Juvia's hunch was correct then she knew she could trust their words.

At last, she heard him. His tone when he said her name was steeped in disbelief.

Her vision was going, but she managed to see the crowd parting as Gray approached her. The last thing she could make out before she fainted was Wendy rushing over, and Gray's eyes, which were staring straight into hers with tearful wonder.

"Juvia's returned," she breathed at him, before falling forward into Gray's arms.

* * *

Gray fell to the ground with Juvia in his embrace.

How Juvia was alive, Gray didn't know. Where she had come from, he couldn't fathom. If this was dream, he never wanted to wake from it. But it felt too substantial to not be real.

Wendy announced in horror that Juvia's magical energy was fatally low. She needed immediate attention. Wendy did what she could for Juvia in order to at least get her out of the critical stage, but she herself was drained from the earlier battles and the healing of multiple others. So, she needed a recharge to do things properly.

Gray held firmly onto Juvia, his arms wrapped around her torso. He never thought he would feel her familiar warmth ever again. He remained silent the entire time that Wendy was using her healing spell. He had eyes for no one, except the prone, pale figure of the blue-haired girl lying against him. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, and so many feelings were coursing through him at once, that they all collided into a dangerously eruptive combination, so that even if he had wanted to, he simply didn't trust himself to speak. And in any case, the only one he had any words for, was Juvia. But they must wait for now.

When Wendy was done, Erza called to the crowd which had gathered that they must take Juvia to the nearby hospital in Hargeon where most of the other guild members and injured patients were being treated.

Gray stood up, taking Juvia into his arms, and making it clear that he would see to it that Juvia got to the hospital. He was joined on his trek, which was a quarter of a mile west, by Erza, Wendy, who needed to get back in case she was needed, Gajeel and Meredy. The ladies and Gajeel spoke in wonder and speculated over Juvia's miraculous return. Gray only half listened, still too stunned and mystified to join in.

Once they reached the hospital Porlyusica, who was taking charge of the wounded, directed them to a private room. Gray laid Juvia down gently on the bed, the same way he had done all those months ago back in their home.

"She needs a change of clothes," Erza declared, for Juvia's had been all torn and blood stained from her earlier battles. The guys left the room for a bit so that the girls could put her into a hospital gown. When it was safe to return, Porlyusica examined her, and confirmed Wendy's diagnosis. She asked the others what on earth she had done to get into this state. They all looked to Gray, but Gray had no answer, for he truly didn't understand it himself how Juvia was alive, and what she had gone through to make it back in one piece.

Porlyusica made a snide comment about humans being foolishly reckless. She then prescribed lots of bed rest, and another dose of healing magic from Wendy in the morning, if at that time Juvia was still in need of further assistance to recover. She also advised that it would be smart for someone to stay with her through the night, in case her condition worsened.

Erza and Meredy had been about to volunteer to stay with her, when Gray's voice cut through them.

"I'll take care of her," he said firmly.

Erza smiled at Gray's unabashed dedication to Juvia, but Gray didn't notice her scrutiny, because his attention was back on the figure lying in bed.

The others advised him to call someone if Juvia needed help, and Wendy said she'd return in the morning, before they all exited the room leaving Gray alone with the unconscious Juvia.

Up until that point, Gray still had been feeling dazed with disbelief. But now, as he stared at her slightly pink face which had been scarily pale before, and the steady rise and fall of her chest, it finally sunk in that she really was very much alive. And it was then that Gray realized the emotions he had been holding back since Juvia's reappearance, were now bursting forth. He sniffed loudly as tears ran down his cheeks, and he fell to his knees for the second time that day.

Gray kneeled by her bed, took her left hand into his own by intertwining his fingers with hers. He studied her face, thinking back on how he had believed he'd only be able to look upon it again in photos. She always came through for him. He had needed her so badly, and like magic, she came to be by his side once more. That earlier cold that had begun to seep back into him, faded as if to nothing while he rested his forehead against the back of her hand, feeling that comforting warmth.

"You came back," he muttered emotionally into the sheets of the bed. A lot of people had left him behind. But she was the first one to truly return, and with her return also came the return of that future he had been trying to protect. And he would not let it slip away from him a second time.

* * *

When Juvia awoke, she was surprised to find herself in what appeared to be an empty hospital room. As to her condition, she felt refreshed, but also a bit lightheaded. It was most likely a side effect from not having eaten in a while, although her ordeal certainly was at fault as well. She tried to recall what had happened last. It had taken everything she had to make it to shore after finally pulling herself back together. She remembered the crowd that had gathered, and the shock she had elicited with her appearance. They had thought she was dead. Of course they had. Because she had no chance to explain before she took that blow from END. In truth, at the time, she was acting on a hope, rather than any kind of proven theory. She got lucky, and she knew it. Her sheer will was what pulled her through that attack. Nothing more, and nothing less.

She subconsciously reached up to brush a stray hair away from her face, and that's when she realized someone had cleaned her wounds and changed her tattered clothes.

The room was quite dark. It must still be night, she had thought.

As she looked at the closed door, and listened to the silent ward, she felt lost and very alone, wondering where everyone was. And she longed for one person especially. She remembered having caught a glimpse of his startled face etched with disbelief before she had passed out earlier. She reached to pull the covers off of her, so that she could venture off to find everyone, when a voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"Should you be getting out of bed in your condition?"

Juvia started. Gray was leaning against a wall. She hadn't noticed he was there, because of the bed curtain that was partially blocking him from view.

"Gray-sama!" she said, but the excitement died in her voice at the look in Gray's eyes. They seemed very hard to her now, so different from how they had looked earlier before she had fainted.

"How are you alive?" he asked her plainly.

Juvia's heart sunk at the cold tone to his voice. And she had thought he'd be pleased to see her. How wrong she clearly was.

"I saw you vanish. There was nothing left. So how?" he asked again.

"Juvia did not vanish," she replied, not meeting his eyes. "When END," because she refused to call the person who had attacked her, Natsu, for he was not himself at all, "used his flames on Juvia, she had activated her water body just in time."

"In time for what?" he pressed.

"Well, " she paused, trying to formulate the mystery of what had happened to her into words, "when water meets that kind of heat, it evaporates. Thus, giving the impression that Juvia vanished. Juvia can take physical attacks with her water body, because her body is fluid in that magical form. So, Juvia can simply pull herself back together when she becomes water, because the water is simply displaced rather than destroyed," she stopped and saw Gray's expression unchanged, and he looked like he was about to ask another question, but she went on instead.

"Now Gray-sama is thinking END hit Juvia with a magical attack, not a physical one. However, Juvia is strong against fire, and fire causes a reaction to water that suited Juvia. Her water form transformed into tiny drops of water vapor instead. The only problem is that the vapor dispersed into the air. So, it took several hours, and almost all of Juvia's magical power, in order to continue to maintain her water form long enough to pull herself back together. She had never been broken apart to that extent before. It was scary, and extremely difficult, but she managed to do it in the end. Having a large body of water nearby was a tremendous help as well. If that hadn't been there - "

"Did you know you would survive that attack?" Gray cut through her with an unaffected air.

Juvia did not want to answer this question, because she knew it would make Gray angry. In fact, she could already sense his frustration bubbling just below the surface. But she also didn't want to lie to him. "Juvia hoped she would. But no, she did not know for sure," she admitted, and she mustered the courage to meet his eyes now.

The look on his face was inscrutable to her.

"So, you could have died then," he said mercilessly.

Juvia was about to yield to his stare and reply in the affirmative, but she thought back to the moment when she had made the choice to take ENDs attack in order to give Gray time to counter, and changed her response. "No, because Juvia did not want to die. Juvia knew in her heart that she had to live, so she lived." Juvia knew it sounded naive, but it was the truth.

Gray said nothing to this, his face still implacable, so Juvia went on with reckless defiance.

"Juvia doesn't regret her actions. She would do it again, a million times over, if it meant protecting her family, if it meant protecting the people she loved, if it meant protecting Gray-sama," she said passionately.

"I see…" Gray stared at her silently for a few seconds, seemingly considering this statement, before coming closer to the bed.

Gray looked down at Juvia, who sat there, her hands clasped together now so as not to give her emotions away.

"And if you had never come back?" he asked her seriously, his face still stern.

"Then…," Juvia hesitated, Gray's shadow looming intimidatingly over her, "Juvia would have died keeping the people she cares about most safe," she conceded reluctantly.

It was as if a light went out in Gray's eyes at this answer. He had not wanted to hear that.

"But," Juvia rushed on, "Juvia finally has a home and a family, and people that she loves more than anything in the world. She didn't want to leave any of it behind so soon. And she certainly didn't want to break her promise to Otou-sama. So that's why Juvia was sure that she would be able to come back!"

"Dad?" Gray questioned in surprise.

And for the first time since Juvia woke up, Gray's voice suddenly became a bit less severe.

Juvia recalled Silver's voice in her head when she had indirectly put an end to his life. He had actually thanked her for it, and bid her one final request. "Yes, Otou-sama asked Juvia to take care of Gray-sama. So, Juvia wants to be able to continue to do that for many, many years to come," she explained, pausing to look meaningfully at Gray.

"So, you see," she continued gently, "Juvia couldn't die. She had to live to fulfill what she had promised. That's why if Gray-sama hates Juvia now, it's ok. Because she kept her word, and she came back, so she can continue to take care of him."

Juvia gave Gray a bittersweet smile, as a tear spilled down her cheek. She couldn't help it. Juvia knew that there was no guarantee Gray would be glad to see her after what she had done, and the pain she must have caused him and the others at her disappearance. But, now, just saying the words, ' _if Gray-sama hates Juvia_ ,' was enough to make a mess of her emotions. But she had been prepared once before to be shunned by Gray, if it meant doing what was best for him. So, she stood firmly behind her actions and would accept the consequences of them as bravely as she could.

She looked away from Gray, to hide her tears, but turned her head back in surprise when she felt a weight beside her on the bed.

A hand reached up and wiped one of her tears away. It immediately turned to ice, and the delicate frozen tear shattered on the floor where it fell. Juvia saw none of this however, because Gray's lips were on her own, and she could feel this great warmth enter her mouth as his tongue met hers. His hand was in her hair, and his other was cupping her face. She was so confused, exhilarated, and still lightheaded, and yet Juvia knew that what was happening to her now was wonderful, and she never wanted it to end.

But it did end, and Gray did pull away. But he didn't go far. Their foreheads were touching, as were the tips of their noses. Gray held Juvia's hands, which were cradled in her lap. And Gray's eyes, which had been so cold during their conversation, suddenly had so much earnest affection in them.

Gray said breathlessly through a lopsided grin, "don't you ever leave me again."

There was a much deeper meaning to these words, Juvia knew from the expression on his face, and from what Gray had just done by embracing her. He was not mad after all. He was very happy to have her back. He wanted her there beside him. Juvia was still silently shedding tears, but they were starting to subside as she smiled widely back, her heart swelling with a deep joy.

"Juvia won't," she answered happily. And now she had two promises to keep, one to Gray's father, and one to the man she loved.

Satisfied with her reply, Gray kissed her again, and this time his kisses trailed beyond her mouth, along her jaw, and down her neck.

Before she knew it the fresh clothes that Juvia had been dressed with just a few hours ago went flying off, joined by Gray's own shirt and pants, as they both fell backwards onto the bed with Gray on top of Juvia.

They tried to be quiet, as they were in a hospital ward, but it was so very difficult. Especially on Juvia's part. Her heart was racing with nervous anticipation. This was something she had yearned for, but the actual act was so different than Juvia had imagined. They were clumsy on the small bed, who's metal feet squeaked loudly as they moved. It made Juvia laugh at inappropriate times, and she had to reassure Gray it was the sounds, not him, which were causing her amusement.

Also, even though Gray had seen Juvia in her underwear on quite a few occasions thanks to the stripping habit that she had acquired from him, she had never been on display completely bare in his presence before. It was slightly embarrassing now that it was actually happening. But Gray's attention and seeming enjoyment of her body as he explored it with his hands and mouth, gave her confidence and comfort as well as pleasure. Likewise, Juvia had seen Gray naked multiple times, but never when he was aroused. It excited her. She was fascinated and satisfied with the response Gray gave when she took hold of his firmness.

When he had entered her, it had hurt at first, but Juvia endured it, trying to match his rhythm, and the pain soon gave way to a much more pleasurable feeling as he thrusted inside her. That very first time she had felt herself reaching a climax, but just before she got there, he had released himself, and was pulling out.

She had assured him it was ok, after he had apologized awkwardly. They had all the time in the world to perfect the process, and thus they enjoyed exploring each others bodies again, taking delight with each new discovery, and each elicit of pleasure they gave each other, until he was ready to try once more. To Gray's relief and gratification this second time was a success for Juvia as well. They would have done it again, but Juvia was still supposed to be recovering. Juvia, however, insisted that Gray stay with her in the bed. She was not ready to relinquish him yet. She wanted to continue to feel the warmth of his skin against her own.

They didn't strictly sleep through the entire night, though. Not in that position, and with no clothing barrier. Juvia had tried to cuddle up for a rest at first by turning onto her side and draping herself contentedly across Gray's bare chest. But after a few restless minutes Gray, with a sigh of defeat, turned her onto her back again, which took Juvia by surprise.

"As I had thought," he said, recalling his past refusals at Juvia's attempts to join him in bed during the time they were living together, "it's impossible" he said. And to Juvia's delight he kissed her passionately once more.

They did eventually fall asleep at some point, as the sheer exhaustion of the day won out. But it was a blissful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

When Gray woke in the morning, it was to the sun streaming onto their bed via the window on their left. Juvia was still pressed against him, for the bed was too small to avoid it, but he could tell she had gotten warm during the night for she had kicked off part of their sheets, and had subconsciously migrated a bit, so that just her head and arm were still actually lying on him.

Waking up to Juvia being this close to him in this intimate way was glorious. And he drank it in during that early morning hour, feeling completely at peace with the world, until the thought suddenly hit him like an electric charge. This was the first time he had ever slept straight through without waking at least once to some kind of nightmare. Some past trauma always managed to get the better of him when his subconscious was vulnerable. But today he could remember no such horror having plagued him. Was it because his sleep had been so short, or was it because he had stepped forward into that future at last?

Juvia stirred and stretched beside him.

"Morning," he said, smiling down at her.

She took a few moments to process their situation, but once she did she smiled lovingly back.

"Good morning, Gray-sama," and she sat up to place a kiss on his lips, which he returned enthusiastically.

When they broke apart, Juvia admitted that this was the best way to wake up, but at the same time, she had no incentive to actually get out of bed.

Gray laughed, and agreed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," she assured him. "Juvia feels replenished, and the light-headedness from last night is gone."

"Great," he said, relieved.

"Juvia is a lot stronger than she looks," she grinned.

"I always thought you seemed pretty terrifying actually," and he laughed when Juvia took offense to this comment.

"I mean it in a good way," he explained.

"Oh," and she had started pouting. "Instead of saying something sweet to Juvia, you are teasing her," she admonished.

But before Gray could get any more lighthearted teasing in, this seemed to remind Juvia of something for her eyes were sparkling in a familiar way that made Gray a bit nervous.

"Gray-sama," she began coyly, "Juvia just decided what she would most like to hear."

"Oh?" he said with trepidation as to what she was about to ask of him.

"Well," she said, her excitement mounting, "do you remember what you had told Juvia just before the Alvarez army had attacked? You had promised Juvia you would give her an answer," she reminded him blushingly.

Gray looked taken aback, and suddenly became flustered himself.

Thinking of all that had happened the previous night he replied, "I think my answer is pretty obvious, Juvia."

"Yes, but Juvia wants to hear the words," she persisted, smiling expectantly at him.

He looked at her, and his exasperation couldn't help but crumble as he sighed in a defeated, yet amused sort of way. He supposed he did owe it to her. So he paid her the courtesy of looking straight into her eyes. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

"Juvia," he paused, bracing the both of them for the inevitable words. He could see her sit up straighter on the bed, struggling to remain composed. Gray found her attempts to contain her gleeful smile so adorable that the rest of the words just tumbled out of him effortlessly, "I love you."

The gasp that issued in response to Gray's proclamation, however, did not come from the clearly overjoyed Juvia before him. Instead, it had come from the blue-haired young girl at the door of their hospital room. Wendy had apparently just entered, clearly there to check on Juvia's condition, and to see if she needed any further healing magic.

Surprised, both Gray and Juvia turned to look at her.

What a scene it must have made in Wendy's innocent eyes finding two of her guild mates in bed together, with Gray declaring his love to Juvia.

Wendy's face was burning brightly, and her mouth was gaping like a guppy desperate to get back into the water to catch a breath. "I-I'm sorry!" she blurted out hastily, before sprinting away in utter embarrassment.

Gray stretched out a hand, and called after her in an attempt to stop her, but it was no use. She was gone, probably to join the others, who would certainly pry the information of what she had just witnessed from her mortified memory.

Of course someone just had to walk in on him declaring his feelings to Juvia, Gray thought ruefully. He momentarily considered putting on some clothes and running after Wendy with the hopes of cutting her off, and limiting the collateral damage. But as his eyes caught Juvia's, who was looking at him affectionately, an amused smile playing at her lips, he realized that he really didn't mind who found out. He just wanted to stay in that bed for a while longer, so as he leaned in to seal his declaration with a kiss, that's exactly what he did, and he didn't regret his decision one bit.

* * *

Wendy had made her way back to the hospital's cafeteria, where many of the mages had congregated for breakfast. She headed towards the table she had been sitting at before going to check on Juvia. Erza, Lucy, Carla and Cana were all still sitting there where she had left them.

She sat down in her seat next to Carla, trying to seem inconspicuous and as if she hadn't just walked in on a very intimate moment between two of her friends.

"That was fast," Lucy said, taking note of Wendy's speedy return.

Carla, however, who knew Wendy all too well, was not deceived for a second. Her longtime companion studied Wendy's clearly uncomfortable face and commented, "what's with that expression? Did you go check on Juvia?"

Wendy ignored the first part of this question, and simply answered the latter. "Yes I did," she said in a much higher voice than she had intended.

"And? Was she ok?"

"Um…." she could only assume so considering how she had found her, "yes, I guess Juvia-san is fine."

"You guess?" Carla repeated disapprovingly. "Didn't you talk to her?"

Oh how she wished Carla would stop prying. "No," Wendy squeaked. Her secret was about to be torn from her, she could feel it.

"What?!" they all asked in confusion.

"Why not?" Carla continued to press.

Why? How could she say anything after what she had walked in on? "She seemed busy," she said vaguely, trying not to look at any of them.

"What do you mean _busy_?" Cana asked, intrigued now.

Oh no. She could't very well just describe the scene that had greeted her eyes upon opening Juvia's hospital room door. Not in front of all these people. "Well… Gray-san was still with her," she explained, looking fixedly at the table. She could feel her ears burning under everyone's scrutiny.

"So?" Carla asked again.

Wendy couldn't take much more of this. She didn't want to actually tell them what she saw, but she also didn't want to lie to anyone. "A-And he was naked," she confessed pointedly.

A few eyebrows raised at this information, but it still didn't set any alarms off.

"Well that's not unusual," Erza pointed out. Gray was often naked, after all.

This was torturous. "Juvia-san was naked, too" Wendy continued hurriedly, hoping they would get the hint now, and stop asking her things.

Erza still seemed in the dark, but a large smirk appeared on Cana's face, and Carla looked more stern at this information.

Lucy, too, started to get the idea, but against her better judgement she brushed it off with a laugh, "well, that's also not that surprising these days," she said, in reference to Juvia having picked up Gray's stripping habit.

Wendy was no longer able to contain herself. "And they were in bed together!" she blurted out, thoroughly embarrassed now. Her red face clashed horribly with her blue hair.

Cana's smirk turned into a full on grin. Erza finally understood and was now smiling. Carla rolled her eyes at Wendy's discomfort, but she too was smiling slightly. And Lucy was flushed with surprise.

But before any of the ladies had a chance to respond to this clarifying piece of the puzzle, Lucy's Lion spirit, Loke, took everyone by surprise by popping up suddenly at the table. His interest was clearly piqued by this last bit of information, and he said in a deeply eager voice to Wendy, " _Go on_."

When all was said and done they did manage to pull the last bit of information from Wendy, which revealed Gray telling Juvia that he loved her. Wendy felt like a horrible snitch, but she also felt relieved not to be under the microscope any longer.

The news of Gray and Juvia's _situation_ unsurprisingly spread quickly through the crowd of mages thanks to Cana and Loke. Even the people back at camp had found out about it by the time Gray and Juvia eventually made their way down for breakfast.

Porlyusica had given Juvia another examination and declared her cured by kicking her and Gray out of the hospital room. When they arrived in the cafeteria it was even more crowded than it had been before, and they elicited quite a lot of stares with their arrival. Gray knew from the second Wendy had run out of the hospital room that this would happen, and thus had already prepared himself for the teasing and catcalls from the crowd.

"So," Cana said, sidling up to them as Gray and Juvia sat down to eat. "You two together now?" she asked in a way that was meant to get under Gray's skin.

"Yeah, we are," he said cooly, refusing to give her the satisfaction of making him sweat.

Cana raised an eyebrow in amusement, but she was not deterred. "And how was the sex?" she asked loudly, so that everyone could hear as she continued to try and get a rise out of him.

It nearly worked, as Gray felt his face grow a little hot, and he was about to retaliate.

But this time Juvia was the one who answered. "Oh, it was so wonderful! Gray-sama is so amazing!" she said pleasurably, clearly lost in her own thoughts of the night before.

Everyone had heard this enthusiastically positive reply, for Juvia was never quiet, and an embarrassed hush fell over the crowd. Several of the women in the room blushed, and Juvia's clear satisfaction took a lot of the humor out of it for the guys present.

Gray, himself, however, couldn't have been more pleased at Juvia's rave review.

Cana had no retort to this proclamation at first, except to laugh, but not in a cruel way. "Yeah, yeah," she said in slightly mocking disbelief. But then she clapped them both on the shoulder, and said, "Anyway, congrats! It's about time! I'll buy you guys a round of drinks to celebrate."

"But it's breakfast time, Cana-san!" Juvia said in bewilderment. She made to rush after her, but Gray pulled her back onto the bench.

"Leave her, we're in a hospital. The only alcohol she'll find here is the rubbing kind," he said with a chuckle.

Juvia smiled and settled back beside Gray. As they ate their breakfast, several more friends, some more tongue-in-cheek than others, gathered to wish them congratulations over their new relationship. Even with some of the joking that went on, Gray realized that everyone did seem quite genuinely glad for the both of them. Not only that, but no one really seemed surprised by them getting together. If anything, they were like Cana, feeling as if it was passed 's when it had hit Gray, that nearly everyone else already considered him and Juvia a thing. He was the only one who had taken so long to come to terms with the concept of them as a couple.

So, as Gray sat there amongst their friends, with Juvia by his side, her arm threaded through his own, and her fingers intertwined with his as their hands rested on his knee, he felt more fulfilled than he could ever remember feeling. For he had no more secrets, and no more unfinished business. His path ahead was clear, and the future he had been striving for had officially started with the woman he loved. He just had one final task to accomplish before he could truly complete the picture. He needed to buy a ring.

 **The End**

* * *

 _A/N: Ok folks, this fic had been in the works for a LONG time. I'm talking YEARS. It went through a couple of rewrites, but in the end I'm pretty happy with it. It contains a few longtime headcanons of mine, and quite a lot of wants and needs. I would LOVE it if even a fraction of these things could or would happen when Gruvia hits canon in the manga. But this is my personal ideal Gruvia canon scenario, and it makes me happy to finally have it all written down._

 _As always, if you enjoyed this, just let me know. Reviews are always appreciated!_

 _P.S. Sorry the title of this fic is so uncreative, but I did have this fic titled this way before the Gruvia Week prompts came out, which made it a perfect fit lol._


End file.
